1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to surgical apparatus for performing endoscopic and laparoscopic surgical procedures, and more particularly, to surgical apparatus having articulable jaw structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In endoscopic and laparoscopic surgical procedures, a small incision or puncture is made in the patient's body to provide access for a trocar or cannula device. Once extended into the patient's body, the cannula allows insertion of various surgical instruments such as dissectors, scissors, forceps, or graspers. In the past, the configuration of these surgical instruments has been limited to those having jaw structure which is capable of unobstructed passage through the cannula. Moreover, it has been necessary for these instruments to have substantially longitudinally extending jaw configurations which can be inserted through the trocar housing and cannula device.
There exists however, a variety of surgical instruments having a jaw structure which is poorly suited for insertion through a cannula during endoscopic or laparoscopic procedures. These instruments, which include mixter-type forceps and varco-type forceps, have irregular jaw configurations useful in performing various surgical procedures. Specifically, these devices have cooperating jaws which depend either angularly or arcuately from the longitudinal axis of the instrument, making passage through a cannula virtually impossible. Consequently, there exists a need in the art for instruments having jaw configurations such as these which may be utilized in endoscopic or laparoscopic procedures.
It is desirable therefore, to provide an endoscopic surgical instrument having angularly or arcuately configured jaw members adapted for insertion through a trocar or cannula device, and more particularly, to provide an instrument having articulable jaw structure adapted for insertion through a cannula device during endoscopic or laparoscopic surgical procedures.